


The Only One

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie decides to tell Tyler how he feels.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Jamie knows he needs to talk to Tyler about this.

This is the… 13th? 14th? time _this week_ that he's been caught staring at Tyler so intently that it takes someone nudging him to break him out of it. This time it's Rads, a smirk on his face as he raises an eyebrow at Jamie.

"You have a little drool," Rads teases, gesturing to Jamie's face. Jamie absolutely _does not_ reach up to wipe his mouth. He's pretty sure he's not actually drooling, but if he was… who could blame him? They're doing a photoshoot at the rink for some magazine- Jamie's not sure which one- and the photographer has Tyler standing in front of his stall shirtless, jeans hanging low on his hips with his hands on the button like he's about to take them off, looking up under his lashes at the camera. It's times like these that Jamie's glad he wasn't there for the naked zamboni shoot.

"This is torture," Jamie grumbles, trying to keep his eyes from darting back over to Tyler. It's getting a little ridiculous, how distracted he gets by Tyler's face or his voice or his laugh. He keeps stumbling over his words, tripping over open air, stopping mid sentence when he looks across the room and catches a glimpse of Tyler's smile. He's seen the guy semi-naked on a regular basis for _years_ ; you'd think he'd be desensitized by now. The team obviously knows, and there's absolutely no way Tyler _doesn't_ know.

So, yeah, he should probably say something. Maybe if he just tells Tyler how he feels, Tyler can let him down gently and Jamie won't have to _think_ about it all the time.

The photographer says something that makes Tyler laugh and Jamie's mouth goes dry, and then Tyler's trotting over to them happily, gesturing for Rads that it's his turn. Rads claps a hand on Jamie's shoulder and gives him a _look_ before he walks away, but before Jamie can figure out what it means, Tyler's there behind Jamie, draping himself over Jamie's shoulders and he's still shirtless and _what did Jamie do to deserve this_?

"Wanna come over after we're done?" Tyler asks, leaning all of his weight on Jamie's back. Jamie reaches up without thinking and wraps a loose hand around Tyler's wrist.

"For lunch?" Jamie asks absently, thoughts on things that shouldn't be talked about in polite company.

"Duh," Tyler laughs, leaning down to rest his head on Jamie's shoulder. "You haven't been over in awhile. The puppies miss you." Jamie feels a pang of guilt. He's been avoiding being with Tyler one-on-one for the past few weeks so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He hadn't thought Tyler noticed, but apparently he was wrong.

"Yeah, I gotta come see the boys," Jamie agrees, feeling Tyler's grin against his shoulder. Tyler throws casual affection around as easy as breathing, but Jamie could get used to this. He's always a little more relaxed when Tyler's around, in his space.

They wait in silence for Rads's turn to be done, Tyler never removing himself from Jamie's back, and then it's Jamie's turn. He follows the photographer's instructions, feeling Tyler's eyes on him like a brand the entire time, and when he chances a few glances over at Tyler, he sees dark, unwavering eyes. He wonders for a second if maybe… but no. There's no way. If Tyler was interested he would've made a move already for sure. Jamie can't let himself think things like that or he'll get himself into trouble.

They do a few more shots of the three of them together before they part ways, Rads giving Jamie another look that he can't interpret, and Jamie hops in his car to follow Tyler to his house. He hadn't realized just how much he actually did miss the dogs until they're all vying for his attention, trying to shove the others out of the way to be closest to him. He kneels on the floor, trying to pet all three of them at the same time and dodging the licks they try to land on his face. Tyler waits nearby, seeming amused at how the dogs ran right past him to get to Jamie.

"You're their favorite," Tyler laughs when Jamie has to shove them away so he can stand back up. Jamie rolls his eyes with a smile. "I can't blame them, though. You're my favorite, too _." What?_ Jamie feels his heart skip a beat. What does _that_ mean? He instinctively takes a step toward Tyler, ready to reach out, before Tyler seems to realize what he said. He flushes and turns, heading to the kitchen without another word and Jamie follows, embarrassed. He never wanted to make Tyler uncomfortable. They _really_ need to talk about this.

"Go find something for us to watch," Tyler demands from the kitchen as he starts throwing together some sandwiches for lunch. Jamie's goes, clicking through streaming services before settling on an episode of Storage Wars- something he knows they'll both like. He's just getting comfortable on the couch when Tyler comes into the room with their food. There's a strange look on his face, like he's determined and afraid at the same time, and Jamie doesn't understand why. He hands Jamie a plate and then sits down… close. Despite how big the couch is, Tyler's leg is pressed entirely against Jamie's, their shoulders pressed together. Jamie pretends not to notice. He doesn't know what Tyler's trying to do here, but he doesn't seem entirely comfortable with it. Jamie doesn't really know what to do, how to get both of them out of this situation, without making things awkward.

Tyler's other leg- the one not against Jamie's- is jiggling up and down anxiously and neither one of they say anything while they eat. Jamie doesn't really know _what_ to say. He's distracted by the dogs coming in and out of the room, begging for attention, before they eventually settle down on their beds in the corner of the room.

When they're done eating, Jamie takes their plates back to the kitchen, ignoring Tyler's protests, and cleans up from their lunch. When he goes back to the living room, he sits back down on the couch, leaving a little bit of space between him and Tyler. Even if Tyler initiated the touching to begin with, he obviously wasn't very comfortable with it. Jamie doesn't want to make Tyler feel awkward, especially if Tyler's just trying to show Jamie that he doesn't care about Jamie's crush. If he was ever going to say something… this would be the perfect moment.

As soon as he sits down, though, Tyler's face falls, though he tries to hide it. Jamie _hates_ that look. Before he can talk himself out of it, he reaches out and throws an arm around Tyler's shoulders. Strangely enough, Tyler relaxes immediately; his leg stops bouncing and his shoulders droop as he leans a little more heavily against Jamie's side. Jamie turns a little bit toward Tyler, and Tyler sinks into him immediately, fitting into the space next to Jamie like he was made to fill it. It's wishful thinking, Jamie knows, but he wants to let himself have this, just for a moment.

They're quiet for a long time, just watching the show. This is a side of Tyler that a lot of people don’t get to see, that some people don't even believe exists. Everyone knows him as loud and chaotic and brash, but he can be quiet and calm, too. These are Jamie's favorite moments, when the two of them can just exist next to each other without having to fill the silence. He loves that Tyler's comfortable enough with him to not feel like he has to constantly be _on_.

Tyler's on the edge of falling asleep when Jamie finally gathers the courage to speak. He almost can't do it- can't ruin the quiet calm that's settled over them like a blanket- but he knows he has to. He can't keep going on like this, taking advantage of Tyler's affection without having everything out in the open.

So he finally says, "You don't have to do this, you know." It helps that he can't see Tyler's face, and Tyler doesn't tense, just tilts his head a little bit like he's confused.

"Do what?" Tyler asks languidly. Jamie doesn't really know how to put this into words. He and Tyler are always so in sync that he just kinda expected him to get what Jamie was saying.

"Look, Ty, I know you know how I feel about you," and _now_ he feels Tyler tense, so he starts babbling. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything and I don't want you to feel like just because of my crush on you that you have to go out of your way to like… I don't know. I just… I like this, but I don't want you to feel obligated." He finally forces his mouth shut and Tyler's a tense line against him. Jamie doesn't know what to do. This was a mistake. He should've just let it be. He feels his face flushing and part of him wants to flee, but he can't do that without shoving Tyler off of him first.

But then Tyler moves, slowly, turning around sitting on his knees on the couch next to Jamie. He looks a little shocked and a lot confused.

"Your crush?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "On me?" There's a sick feeling in the pit of Jamie's stomach. How could it be possible that Tyler didn't _know? Everyone_ knows! When Jamie doesn't answer, Tyler leans closer putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders, like he's both trying to get Jamie's attention and keep Jamie from moving. "Jamie, you have a crush on me?" The note of hope in his voice is the only thing keeping Jamie from running away.

"I mean I know I said crush, but that feels a little juvenile. It may be a little bit more than a crush. Tyler, there's no way you didn't know that," Jamie rambles. Tyler shrugs, a smile starting to curl his lip. "Everyone knows that. Your _sisters_ know that."

"I didn't know," Tyler argues softly, but the way he's looking at Jamie is soft and fond and hopeful. He slides his hands up to Jamie's neck and leans a little closer. "So if I kiss you right now you won't be mad?" Jamie's breath catches. He wants to let it happen, can practically feel Tyler's lips against his, but he needs to be sure.

"Is it because you want to, or is it a pity kiss?" he asks, eyes on Tyler's lips. Part of him wants to just let it happen, take what he can get, but… he can't. He wants more from Tyler than just pity or a one night stand.

"Jamie, I've been gone for you since the day we met," Tyler says through a laugh. "I've wanted you for years." Before Jamie even realizes what he's doing, he's pulling Tyler down and slotting their lips together. He's surprised by how easy it feels, Tyler leaning against him, mouths moving together, warm and familiar. And when Tyler pulls back, just enough to look Jamie in the eye with a grin, Jamie feels surprised, yet settled. Content.

"So, we should maybe do that all the time," Jamie says, eyes on Tyler's. Tyler's grin turns sharp before he leans down and catches Jamie's lips again.


End file.
